College with Derek
by Dally4ever
Summary: This is a series of Derek and Casey going to college at queens school,dating and crazy roommates let me know what you think please review also I know nothing about college so the college is going to be like the boy meets world :p
1. Chapter 1

Parents dropping cassey and derek off to collage

"I'm so proud of you guys"Norah said "first you go to high school you learn how to drive and then you graduate and now your here"Norah was starting to cry

"woah woah woah"Derek stoped her "remember you have Simon now you still have quite a lot of kids back home so there's no need to get all mushy about this"Derek said

"alright goodbye Casey we will see you soon"Norah hugs Casey

"love you mom"cassey hugs Norah then hugs George"love you George"

"Goodbye Derek"Norah said

Derek kinda smile at them and he almost walked away but goes back and Hugs Norah and George

"goodbye dad" he smiles at Norah

"goodbye mom"he said hugging Norah

"what did you call me?"Norah asked with tears in her eyes

"Norah...why?"Derek asked like nothing happened

"right"she smiled and they left

"wow we made it Derek collage whatever happens her determines the rest of our lives "cassey said

"yeah well"Derek said

"see ya!"they both yell and go there separate ways

they where looking at where there dorm rooms where and they found they are across from each other

"oh come on give us a break!"cassey yelled

"cassey chill it's not that big of a deal!"Derek rolls his eyes and goes inside his dorm

"hey your Derek vanturey right?"someone asked

"um yeah who are you?"

"I'm Joshua gondale I already assigned rooms yours is over there I also have my school schedule on the wall there in case I'm out and you want to know where to reach me there are also phone numbers on the frige you should put yours on there to for emergencys!"he said

"uh I'll be right back"he said he ran into the halls "I'd rather rumate with Casey"he thought

cassey walked into to her room

"hi I'm Casey!"she said

"hi I don't care!"a girl said

"hi I'm Lindsay that's monaka this is my room be is monaka and your room"she said smiling

"um I'm sharing a room with her?"she asked

"we'll see I need the space for my plants and the sunshine well anyway make yourself at home!"she smiled and went into her room

cassey walks in and the room has black walls and trash all over the floor

"yeah stay on your side and don't bother me understand?"monaka said

"excuse me for a second"at the same time as Derek she also ran out into the hall

"I'd rather rumate with Derek"she thought to herself she saw Derek

"roommates?"he asked

"yeah...you?"

"let's get out of here"he said as they rushed out of the halls


	2. Chapter 2

casey **and Derek whent to the coffe place next to the collage building**

"ok what are we going to do?"Casey asked

"let's see you can't stand your roommates because they are being unreasonable and I can't stand mine because he's a toral nerd"Derek said

"there has to be a way to compromise "she said

"forget compromise we need to take control!"Derek said

"you know considering how we learned to live together for four years..I think we can make this work."Casey said

"Yeah maybe I can learn to live with a keener I did live with you"derek said

"yeah I can find a way to work out the sleeping arrangements"Casey said

"and we can help each other through it"Casey said

"right"Derek said sarcastically

"well we know what we have to do!"Casey said

 **they go back to the dorms**

"hello Girls"Casey said

"I'm prepared to compromise with the room arrangements monaka stays in the same room and Lindsay I was thinking we could bail on the office"Casey suggested

"what why?"Lindsay asked

"we have enough rooms for each of us to have one but your right the desks take up space well I'm thinking we should put each desk in our own rooms!"Casey said

"well here's the thing one of the rooms are to small"Lindsay said

"then we will put the extra desk in the living room area!"

the girls found a way to compromise on the room arrangement but Casey still had problems with her new roommates as did Derek

 **Dereks dorm**

 _Someone walked in_

"Hello you must be Noel my name is josh this is our roommate Derek we need your phone number on the fridge in case of emergencys and your room is here that's Derek's and that ones mine"josh said

"um..."Noel started

"I'm Derek!"

"Derek venturey?"Noel asked

"yeah how did you?"

"we went to the same high school and I'm friends with you'd stepsister Casey!"Noel explained

"oh well she lives across the hall!"he said

"should we stop by and say hello?"josh asked

"I don't see why not"Derek said they went over to the girls dorm

they've knocked on the door and Casey answered

"NOEL?" Casey shouted "oh my gosh how are you?"she asked as she hugs him

"want to introduce your friends casey?"monica asked

"oh sure this is Noel,my stepbrother Derek and...

"I'm josh!"

"josh!"Casey said

"well why don't you guys come in we'll have dinner!"Lindsay suggested

"that would sound divine miss!"josh said

"what's with him?"cassey asked whispering to Derek

"I couldn't excuse it if I tried"Derek said


	3. Chapter 3

(Hope you enjoyed it I'm still trying to get the hang of this but here's another collage with Derek story ;)

5:00 am

(ring ring) caseys phone went off

"ugh hello?"

"Casey i never want to speak to him again!"

"Lizzie it's 5:00 in the morning can we talk later?"

"oh yeah sure sorry case I'll call you after school"

"bye"

5:20 am

(ring ring)

derek tried to turn off his alarm come to find its Edwin calling him

"hello?"

"ugh she drives me insane I can't believe we ever got along how do I get her back?"

...

"Derek!"

"huh what ugh Edwin it's 5:00!" He hung up

(Ring ring)

"Edwin stop calling me!"

"sorry smerek but it's me!"

"what do you want smarti?"

"now that Edwin and Lizzie are in high school it seems they don't care about me anymore what do I do?"

...

"smerek!?"she shouted

"um your absolutely right smarti you do that night or whatever (hangs up)

"you too smerek?"Marti said sadly

next day derek and Casey where exhausted

"hey case!"Lindsay said

"um yeah morning"Casey said trying to stay awake

"what happened stayed up studying?"monaka asked

"no my sister called"

"again?!"Lindsay asked

"you need to tell her off!"Monica said

"or get to the bottom of why she is calling you?"Lindsay said

"Casey?!"Monica shouted

"huh...oh yeah good good idea"she said still trying to stay awake


	4. Chapter 4

"Casey!"Derek ran into her dorm after class wile she was studying "you have to talk to your sister!"he said

"you need to learn how to knock!"she said

"Edwin has been calling me about your sister so please talk to her!?"Derek said

"Lizzie have been calling me too we need to figure this out like now!"Casey said

that night

(ring ring)

"hello?"Casey said answering the phone

"Casey can we talk?"her sister Lizzie asked "or are you busy?"

"Its ok what's up?"she asked

(beep)

"hello?"Derek answers

"Edwin get off the phone!"Lizzie yelled

"you get off the phone!"he yelled back

"you both need to figure this out!"Casey said "shut up Casey in trying to sleep!"Monica shouted

"sorry"she said

"ok let's start Derek you still there?"Casey asked

"half"he said

"ok let's start Lizzie tell me your half of the story"Casey said

"hey why her?"Edwin asked

"fine Edwin start?"Casey said

"Lizzie is being selfish!"Edwin said

"no I'm not we had a deal not to date each other's friends and he went back on his promise!"she yelled

"owe Lizzie calm down!"Derek said

"sorry"she said

"ok well Lizzie if Edwin has feelings for this girl shouldn't you support him?"Casey asked

"No because he promised!"she yelled

"Lizzie!"Derek yelled

"sorry"she said

"ok well Lizzie me and Casey went through the same thing when she dated sam"Derek said "and eventually I found out they made each other happy so I stepped out of the way"he said

"Edwin do you really like her?"Lizzie asked

"yeah I do"he said

"then I'm sorry if you like her...go for it!"she said

"good going Lizzie!"Casey said

"yeah can you guys please stop calling us at unreasonable hours?"Derek asked

"yeah sorry about that"Lizzie said

"thanks guys!"Edwin said

"anytime!"Casey said they hung up

"well that went well!"Casey said

"yeah night case!"Derek said and hung up

"night!l

(ring ring)

"hello?"Derek answered

"hi smereki have a problem see Lizzie and Edwin are driving me crazy see ever since they went to high school...,.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you guys liked it This is story 3...

"why did you bring me here?"Derek asked Noel

(Restaurant on open mic night)

"because I'm preforming and I need support"he said

"from me?"he asked

"well casey and josh and Lindsay said no so yeah!"he said

"touching"he said

"next up Noel"the announcer announced

"wish me luck!"he said

(Noel gives a excellent performance)

"not bad!"Derek said

"thanks but be honest!"he said

"you need to...(Derek stoped)

"I need to what?"he asked

"shut up!"Derek said and continued to listen to the next act

"wow that's pretty honest."he said

"no the singer sounds like someone I know"he said he got up

(song playing indecisive by Kate Todd)

"sally?"Derek sees sally singing on stage wearing tight black pants and a tank top

sally noticed Derek she looked scared but she kept singing


	6. Chapter 6

After Sally's preforments Derek came up to hershe was celebrating with her band she hugged one of the lead guitarist Noel and Derek walk up to sally

"So sally what's new?"he said really rude like

"Derek I..."she was about to explain

"wait before you start I'm just going to point out that I'm just a phone call away sal so let's hear it!"he said

"sorry but I was only here because my boyfriend wanted me to meet his parents"she said "and FYI I don't owe you a phone call ok?"she said

"oh so that's it your boyfriend that's just great sal great!"he said

"it's not like you haven't dated anyone since I was gone?"she asked

"well I can't say I haven't I did date Emily and I think her name was tarah but sally what has happened to you?"he asked

"what do you mean?"she asked

"this isn't the sally I know?"he said

"is this guy bothering you babe?"the guitarist asked

"no sorry Derek this is cal!"she said

"hi"Derek said "your very lucky!"Derek said

"yeah I am (he kissed sally) "anyway how do you know each other?"he asked

"we where "buddy's" back in London Ontario"Derek said

"Derek should we get out of here?"Noel asked

"yeah (he looks at sally "apparently there's no reason to stay"

"you ok Derek?"Noel asked

"all the places she could have been she disided to come here!" he sighed

"was she a old girlfriend?"he asked

"tell the truth she's the only girlfriend I cared about loosening and I've officially lost her"Derek said

"wanna talk about it?"Noel asked

"no Derek said and wakes away


End file.
